


Roller Coastin's What I Do For Fun

by Snow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John joins Mycroft for lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coastin's What I Do For Fun

It has become a regular event; whether Sherlock is being particularly frustrating or not John joins Mycroft in his office for lunch at least once a week. These days there is usually, though not always, food involved. John always waits outside Mycroft's office for permission to enter. He does it in part because then they start with Mycroft already forced to overcome his reluctance to stand and because John doesn't have any particular desire to overhear Mycroft's business.

"Your attempts to be my conscience are unnecessary," Mycroft remarks when he opens the door. He keeps a hand on John's back until they near the chair when Mycroft drops back and seats himself on his own side of his desk.

"But charmingly so," John suggests, doing his best to make it clear that's he's not happy with the distance.

"You can do plenty of other things that are just as charming." Mycroft doesn't concede the point.

John drops the teasing tone. "There are things you do that I don't need to know about, even if you know I wouldn't cause any damage if I did."

"And here I though you'd find being informed of all the facts a welcome change."

John shrugs. "Raw facts are rarely as comforting as we seem to expect them to be. I couldn't do anything with them."

"Theoretically speaking, if valuable facts came into your possession, you could sell them. It's not that hard to find out who to contact."

John doesn't see that as worth dignifying with a response, not when they both know there's not actually any question of him doing that. He's sure that Mycroft is playing with him, but that doesn't let him know how he should respond.

The phone on Mycroft's desk rings, and John is sure that it's some kind of a test. He stands as Mycroft reaches for the phone.

Mycroft waves John down. "Stay. You're more a security risk wandering the halls alone than overhearing this particular conversation."

John glances at his wristwatch because he can't look at Mycroft right now. He hates being made to feel this sort of uncomfortable.

Mycroft doesn't say anything. John has to glance up to his face because otherwise he's not sure he'll know if the call ends.

When Mycroft does eventually speak it's not in a language John _recognises_ , let alone understands. It might well be some kind of code. John's not sure how that would affect the conversation they've been having, but he does know he feels manipulated.

Mycroft finishes his phone call - since it has fulfilled its purpose, John thinks unhappily - and meets John's eyes. "Oh dear," he mutters. "I am sorry to have been ignoring you."

John snorts. He doesn't believe Mycroft thinks that's the issue for a second.

Mycroft is still carefully solicitous. "If I've taken too much of your time already, I'll let you go."

John is about to agree - he doesn't want to refuse a chance to marshal his thoughts so he'll be less angry for their next exchange - when he realises what Mycroft is actually offering: a chance to walk away, yes, but there wouldn't be another exchange. It's an outrageously manipulative action, and John is tempted to accept it, because he's not sure this is going to work out at all. "I have more time. I'm nearly at the end of my patience now, though. So if you want anything further from me you need to start with an explanation."

"I knew of no way to demonstrate that your fears were unfounded other than with a, well, demonstration. But I'll take full responsibility for ensuring that you don't learn any state secrets." A pause, then Mycroft continues, smiling like he's sharing a joke. "Not that I know any state secrets, occupying the minor role that I do."

John's anger is fading in favour of appreciating the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. "I'm sure you barely even have a security rating. And Anthea - Suzanne - is just a close friend."

"The fact of the matter is that you don't even know what I do. Though, you're not really concerned about giving up state secrets. You're worried about being asked, or forced, to do so."

"I wasn't," John protests before the words sink all the way in. "Not consciously. Should I be?"

Mycroft's voice is very firm. "No."

John lets out a breath. "All right then." He's not sure he has his thoughts in order right now, but that's not something he can do with other people around. "Do you still have time for lunch?"

"I was just waiting for the call and now I'm off for the afternoon, so we can even eat out if you would like."

* * *

John is half-expecting to be taken somewhere elaborate, where there will be hour-long waits but a private table set aside for Mycroft. Instead they're standing in line at a sandwich shop and Mycroft has already agreed to let John pay.

John has just decided what he's going to order when Mycroft speaks. "I highly recommend the turkey pesto."

"You've been here before?" John asks.

"I've not...picked up the food myself." Mycroft clearly finds distasteful either the fact that he's here now or that he hasn't been in the past. John would normally suspect the former, but Mycroft keeps glancing at him and smiling.

"It's odd to go out and not have people make insinuations about how I'm dating the person I'm with, particularly given that for once I am out on a date."

"People frequently think you and Sherlock are dating?" Mycroft doesn't _sound_ concerned, but John still makes a note to be careful with how he phrases things. He doubts that Sherlock and John's relationship has ever been what an observer would call _simple_.

"I think in most circumstances it's people who casually know him and engage in a little wishful thinking."

"Ah." Mycroft's smile is careful. "And here I thought you weren't willing to spy on Sherlock for me."

"It's not spying if I choose to talk about him."

"That's all I was asking you for before. Does the fact that we've gone on a couple of dates really change all that?"

"The fact I now know that _you're his brother_ changes all that. The fact that we have a personal relationship is also a factor, though that would end the instant I thought you were trying to get to Sherlock through me." John wonders if he should have made these boundaries clear weeks ago. He hadn't thought it _necessary_.

Mycroft is nodding when John looks at him. "Good," he says.

"Excuse me?" John's not angry again, but he's considering it. He can't threaten to end what they have a third time in a single day and not follow through, but he also has no desire to end this.

"I had to make sure that you weren't dating me just because you think it the best way to get back at Sherlock for some action or another."

"I'm rather offended that you thought that necessary of checking."

"It's one of the least ridiculous accusations Sherlock has flung at me recently. He seemed to actually believe it, too. I didn't, but it's better, in dealings with my brother, to have obtained proof."

John raises his eyebrows. He certainly hasn't missed the signs that Sherlock is displeased with the progression of his relationship with Mycroft, but he hadn't thought the other man was taking that self-centred of an approach to the situation. "Did he mention what he thought he'd done?"

Mycroft smiles. "This particular text said something about milk and the buying thereof."

John returns the smile. "You can let him know that I've become very used to that particular aspect of his behaviour and it no longer makes me actively upset."

Mycroft waves a hand, seeming for the first time to be comfortable in the plastic chairs they're seated in. "He's much more likely to believe it if it comes from you. And I can think of better ways to spend the time we have together than discussing my brother."

"Yes." Having agreed, however, John can't think of anything to say. "How's your sandwich?"

Mycroft grimaces. "Low calorie."

John laughs. "I thought you said it was delicious."

"I lied. I do that sometimes."

"Good to know you're as human as the rest of us," John says.

"Has that ever been in question?"

"With you?" John replies. "No. There have been times you've seemed a little...untouchable, though."

"Oh dear."

"Not so much lately."

"I would certainly hope not."

John reaches forward a hand to rest on top of Mycroft's instead of bothering to find the words he might otherwise use.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate comments, including constructive criticism.


End file.
